


Some Velvet Morning

by wllgardners



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wllgardners/pseuds/wllgardners
Summary: Bell & Kit share an intimate morning after taking their relationship to the next level.
Relationships: Randolph Bell/Kit Voss
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24





	Some Velvet Morning

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me (if they did, they'd be canon by now).

Bell felt a slight pull at his lower back as he rolled over on the soft mattress. Nothing serious to the point of requiring medical attention, but enough to keep him awake for the time being. It did not bother him, however, seeing as the ache was likely the repercussion of a long, blissful night in the arms of Dr. Kit Voss. The thought of it alone caused his lips to curl up in a satisfied grin.

_ Worth it. _

The surgeon blinked a handful of times until he adjusted to the early morning brightness of an unfamiliar bedroom. Right there beside him lied the woman who had him completely and utterly wrapped around her finger. His gaze wandered from the light curves of her covered body to the bare shoulders that peaked above the sheets, until his eyes finally rested at the caramel hair pooling all over her pillow. With such a poetic picture painted right before him, even an old dog like Randolph Bell could feel butterflies in his stomach.

This was love, he was sure of it now. Over the course of three years of endless yearning, the thought had crossed his mind a number of times. It occurred to him again back in his office the previous night, as soon as her lips captured his in a long awaited kiss. It became an undeniable fact once she invited him to her place right after.

A sudden urge to hold her drove Bell to move once more. Although his back protested against it, no force in this world was mighty enough to prevent him from embracing the brunette. He adjusted to the newfound position, making sure to leave a couple of feather like kisses between her shoulder blades as he did so.

Kit reached out for his hand, intertwining their fingers in a split of second. Although it caught him off guard at first, the simple gesture was enough to make his heart skip a beat. Seemed as if, at last, they were on the same page. Bell nuzzled on her neck in return, his lips leisurely pressing against her smooth skin on several spots.

“Well, good morning to you,” her voice had acquired a rather husky tone due to the fact she had just woken up. That along with her thick accent made up for a powerful combination, capable of ripping a groan out of him far too easily.

The man's mouth had established a trail of light kisses climbing up at the side of her neck. He halted at her earlobe, gently nibbling on it before whispering. “Good morning.”

Her reaction came in the form of a long, dragged hum accompanied by goosebumps rising through her whole arm. The current arrangement of their bodies left her with little option to touch him, and in order to do so, she had to refrain from holding his hand. However, Kit's daring fingertips found a way to caress her lover, whether it was by tracing invisible circles on his jawline or by lightly scratching his scalp.

In the meantime, Bell was eager to take on a bolder approach by letting his free hand aimlessly wander down her side. He squeezed at the slight curve of her hip once it was within his reach, and eventually the gesture was repeated as he traced her thigh. Simultaneously, the chief of surgery persisted on the teasing by sucking on that sweet spot under the brunette’s ear. A string of hushed moans and her increasingly unsteady breathing pattern were the joyous rewards of his ministrations.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he breathed out, thoroughly taken aback by how responsive she was.

"No need to flatter me Randolph, you're already in my bed," her ragged words carried a provoking tone.

Bell simply chuckled, amazed by her unusual response. Kit treasured that small gesture immensely, as she knew the more spontaneous and carefree side of him did not come to light often. Perhaps even better than that was the way that genuine laughter echoed through her ear. It was thrilling enough to send shivers down her spine. She bit on her lower lip in order to avoid making too much of a fuss over such a trivial act; but oh my, did she enjoy it.

“Right,” his almost stunned voice brought her back to reality. “But it’s the truth.”

“Well, if you say so,” she beamed.

Something about her delighted expression prompted Bell to move yet again, if his back ached this time, it went completely under his radar. In all fairness, his goal was to settle on top of her now, and she seemed to have understood his intentions, for she quickly rolled on her back. The surgeon placed his arms on each side of her so he could support his weight on his elbows. 

_ Perfect.  _

Yes, she was. As was the pair of kind, brown eyes that mesmerized him to no end. He often got lost in them, usually at the most random of times. There was no need to feel shame or guilt right now, however. On the contrary, their newfound intimacy allowed him to be overwhelmed by her gracefulness, her heart and her strength, all at once. 

Little did he know she was just as enraptured by the way he gazed at her. Kit was conscious of how fortunate she was, many people spend a lifetime trying to find someone who could make them feel the same way. 

“Do we have time?” Bell broke the pleasant silence. 

Kit stared at the clock on her bedside table. “Around ten minutes before the alarm.”

“Well then, let me take care of you.”

The mischievous undertones of this phrase stirred up something deep inside her. All there was left for Kit to do was nod in a wordless plea.

Bell smirked, the desire in her expression was unmistakable, it also fueled him to proceed on the task of satisfying her. First, his lips pressed against hers softly, and soon after they travelled down her jaw and neck. She tilted her head back, granting him all the room needed to shower her neck with kisses. He made a point of leaving a little love bite behind in a somewhat selfish indulgence.

In due time, the doctor set a descending route on her body. Collarbones received a similar treatment before he dedicated all his attention to her small chest. He took his sweet time tonguing each one of her nipples as his hand took charge of gently kneading on her other breast. Kit arched her back at the sensations he evoked simply by sucking on her rosy flesh. Her body reacted in ways she could not even account for at the moment; her fingers grasped at his short hair as her legs wrapped around his torso.

He could stay there forever, the delicious little whimpers that escaped her lips in a consistent stream were appealing to that extent. In his mind, he wondered if it was possible to make her peak just with that, but such an experiment would need to be left for some other time. His main mission was still ahead of him and time was not exactly by his side. So, he regretfully let go of her for a brief moment, only so he could slide down her grip on him to keep kissing down her stomach.

Kit grew restless. Suddenly, it felt like the touch of his lips on her heated skin just would not do it anymore. In the meantime, he prolonged the teasing round by stroking her inner thighs and nibbling on every bit of slightly looser skin he could find. Bell had to exercise a whole lot of self control in order to do so, he was just as eager to put her out of her misery. However, the truth was, he was only waiting for her to beg.

And then, she finally did. Sort of.

“For God’s sake, Randoph.”

Oh well, that ought to do it.

In an elated reflex, the man wasted no time in running his tongue on her core, to which Kit responded by letting out quite a raw and enticing moan. He repeated the action, once, twice, as many times as needed to turn his lover’s mind to mush. Bell grew more determinate, daring to suck on her throbbing clit before flicking his tongue over it again and again.

She barely had time to process the more recent developments when she felt one finger slowly entering her. Another followed. Both curled inside of her, hitting just the right spot as he intently pumped the digits in and out. His hand and tongue were well coordinated, setting a steady rhythm that was particularly effective in building up the tension inside the brunette. And the closer Kit got, the more vocal she was. 

Bell’s blue eyes travelled up her body to bask in the charmingly hot mess she was at the time. Her hands had long left his hair, instead, they now grasped at the sheets beneath with such strength her knuckles turned white. Kit’s chest rose and fell quickly, just as her hips bucked against his face. He hummed directly on her, and the vibrations brought her to call out his name.

Never did he imagine he would like hearing his first name so much. Throughout his life, he was not exactly big on it. Although, much like virtually every other aspect in his life, this changed as Kit Voss came around. All of sudden, the most entertaining of the sounds was his name coming out of her lips. Especially now, when her intonation assured him that it would not take long until she came undone once again.

Soon enough, it all came to fruition. He devoted a little more attention to her clit, sucking on it yet again and receiving a fine prize for doing so. Much like the previous night, what tipped him off was the abrupt silence. Bell did not stop, if anything, he was even more motivated by the images of her expressions of pleasure that were burned in his brain hours ago. By then, her legs had already begun trembling, Kit’s lips had parted but no sound came from her, as she was too involved in the way her inner walls shook. Even her toes had curled up, in the most cliché, yet sincere, sign of the intense orgasm that washed over her.

The brunette had to kindly push her lover away so she could catch her breath. He did not fight it, part of him was desperate to marvel at the wonderful sight of her afterglow. Bell took the reverse path, tenderly pressing his lips at a few selected spots up her figure. The final destination involved a longer kiss that gave her the opportunity of tasting herself on him. 

As fate would have it, they were interrupted by the alarm ringing.

“Right on time,” she smirked against his mouth.

“What can I say, I’m good,” he bragged with a grin that mirrored hers.

“And a cocky old sod, as well,” Kit playfully slapped his arm. He took the cue to flop back onto the mattress so she could sit on the bed and turn off the clock.

Bell crawled closer to her in no time, however, for the room felt a lot colder without her body tangled in his. One of his hands settled on lovingly caressing the small of her back.

“How about I fix us some breakfast while you get ready for work.”

“I don’t think so, Dr. Bell. We have unfinished business, remember?” Kit’s serious tone caused him to cock an eyebrow at her. “You need to be taken care of.”

Such words were sufficient to bring a hopeful smile to his face. “And how do you intend to do that, Dr. Voss?”

“Hydrotherapy,” she nodded to the bathroom door, and judging by the sparkle in his eye, it was clear he had gotten the message.

“I’ll get the shower running.”

With a snap of fingers, Bell had disappeared through the door. Mere seconds later and she was able to hear the sound of water.

Kit smiled to herself before following him.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews and suggestions are always welcome! just be gentle with me, i haven't written anything in years :)


End file.
